The present invention relates to the organizing of images. In particular to a method, system and apparatus for automatically organizing a large number of images that may be obtained from a variety of different sources.
For years consumers have been taking pictures. Up until recently most pictures were produced as hard copy prints. These prints were taken at various personal and professional occasions, often having great sentimental value to the taker and the people associated therewith. Often these pictures would be taken and viewed shortly thereafter. Due to the relatively inexpensive nature of taking photographs, people have often taken many photographs over the years. While some attempts have been made in trying to organize the images and pictures taken by consumers, often due to the extensive amount of pictures taken, the photographic prints are stored into various containers such as shoe boxes in random fashion. Thus, over the course of many years, people often store hundreds of pictures in boxes where the images are not placed in any particular order or organization. While some attempts have been made to allow organization of newly captured images, very little has been done with regard to stored hardcopy print images. They are simply stored in shoeboxes. Typically, the only thing available for sorting and organizing of these images is for the consumer to go through the pile of stored pictures and manually place individual pictures into photo albums. This is a difficult and arduous process. Thus, little headway is usually made in organizing these photographic prints. Further, there is no easy way of organizing the past prints with new prints that are taken. Typically, images must be sorted with respect to the time frame to which they are taken. There is no easy way of being able to sort and organize images that have been taken over an extended period of time or from a variety of sources, for example, multiple rolls of film. In addition, there is no easy way for organizing images from different types of sources, such as, digital images that are stored on line, in cameras, photographic prints etc.
Thus, there is a need to provide a method and system for the organizing of images by consumer.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of organizing a plurality of digital image files provided in a digital format, comprising the steps of:
identifying each of the images of the digital files with a unique identifier; and
providing at least one instruction associated with the unique identifier for grouping of the image files, wherein the instruction comprises associating at least one of the images in the image filed in a desired category.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a computer software product comprising a computer readable storage medium having a computer program which when loaded into a computer will cause the computer to form the following steps:
allow a scanner to scan hard copy prints containing images thereon;
allow the scanner to scan an instruction form associated with the hard copy prints so as to obtain an instruction and/or information there from;
organize the images captured by the scanner in accordance with the instruction provided on the instruction form.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for ordering goods and/or services with respect to a plurality of images on hard copy prints respectively, comprising the steps of:
the scanning of the plurality of hard copy prints so as to obtain a plurality of digital images that corresponds to the plurality of images on the hard copy print;
scanning at least one instruction form associated with the plurality of hard copy prints so as to obtain an instruction and/or information there from; and
automatically organizing the plurality of digital images into selected groups in accordance with the instruction and/or information obtained by scanning into selected groups for producing of at least one good and/or service.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of organizing a plurality of digital images, comprising the steps of:
obtaining digital images from a plurality of different sources for a customer;
placing the digital image into a single digital file;
forwarding the digital images electronically to the customer;
providing to the customer computer software for organizing and/or manipulating the digital images; and
obtaining the digital images after they have organized and/or manipulated by the customer and providing a product or service with respected to the customer digital images.
searching the data base using the associated information.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of organizing a plurality of images provided on a plurality of separate hard copy prints, comprising the steps of:
scanning the hard copy prints so as to obtain a digital record of the images on the hard copy prints and characteristic information with respect to the hard copy prints; and
automatically sorting of the images based on the physical characteristic of information obtained during scanning.